Defeated
by HeiMao3
Summary: [One shot] Apenas dos años habían pasado desde la llegada de Ladybug y Chat Noir a la vida de los ciudadanos de París, pero con ellos, también había llegado Papillon y las cosas no eran tan bonitas como las pintaban. Mucho menos ahora que la amenaza era mayor.


**_Disclaimer:_** **los personajes de Miraculous: Tales of Ladybug and Chat Noir pertenecen a Thomas Astruc y asociados.**

 _N/A: Este shot corresponde al prompt #29 "No quiero hacerte daño"_

 _N/A2: Este fic lo empecé a escribir allá por el año pasado, quizás un poco más, pero lo dejé de lado bastante tiempo y ahora que ya acabó la segunda temporada, he querido retomar un poco el escribir en este fandom. Espero que lo disfruten._

* * *

 **·**

 **·**

 **·**

 **Defeated**

 **·**

 **·**

 **·**

La bonita ciudad de París que todos conocían, amaban y admiraban, ya no era la misma que hace algún tiempo. Apenas dos años habían pasado desde la llegada de Ladybug y Chat Noir a la vida de los ciudadanos parisinos, pero con ellos, también había llegado Papillon y las cosas no eran tan bonitas como las pintaban.

Superhéroes luchando y venciendo villanos era lo lógico y lo que se esperaba de ellos: pero desde hacía unas semanas, eso había cambiado.

Desde que supieron de sus identidades –producto de un mal cálculo de tiempo–, Marinette le enseñó a Adrien el escondite de Fu, el guardián de los miraculous, y siempre recurrieron a él para que los guiase a ser mejores e individualmente, para pedir consejo.

Desgraciadamente, había fallecido, haciendo que el equilibrio del poder de aquellas joyas ancestrales afectara a Papillon, quien había conseguido más energía tras su pérdida. Weizz desapareció, y con él, el brazalete de la tortuga.

Papillon, aprovechando la oportunidad, forzaba a Nooroo a crear akumas cada vez más poderosos, sin necesidad casi de emociones negativas por parte de la víctima. El pobre kwami de la mariposa palidecía conforme su energía era utilizada para hacer akumas más fuertes, por más que intentara disuadir a su maestro de dejar de hacerlo, no lo conseguía.

Ladybug y Chat Noir luchaban codo con codo para vencer cada akuma que Papillon creaba y así poder purificarlo. Entrenaban y peleaban cada vez más sincronizados, como si se leyeran la mente el uno al otro. También, como medida alternativa y para evitar un ataque, estaban al pendiente de ver a la mariposa oscura volar para capturarla antes de que llegara a su víctima.

Aquella mecánica que tenían, funcionaba muy bien.

Hasta esa tarde.

Adrien caminaba con Marinette por las calles de París a modo de patrulla discreta, cuando vieron que una mariposa negra volaba sobre ellos. Se miraron y asintieron. Sin mediar palabra alguna, corrieron hasta un callejón donde se transformaron rápidamente en sus _alter ego_.

Dos personajes muy conocidos salieron raudos de una de las callejuelas de la ciudad. Los parisinos que deambulaban por la zona pronto se alarmaron de verlos correr. Con la amenaza de un akuma cerca, empezaron a dispersarse y esconderse en los establecimientos cercanos.

Ladybug y Chat Noir avanzaban lo más rápido que podían, ignorando el revuelo de los peatones huyendo del lugar, con un único pensamiento en mente: tenían que alcanzar el akuma antes de que causara un desastre.

Se podía ver determinación y hasta un deje de furia en los ojos de ella, quien estaba a punto de atraparla con su yo-yo, pero al lanzarlo, el akuma lo esquivó y cambió de rumbo, como si la estuviera persiguiendo a ella.

—¡Ladybug! ¡Cuidado! — Chat Noir la empujó, haciendo que cayera desde lo alto del edificio en el que estaban.

Por suerte, pudo sacar su yo-yo a tiempo, quedando suspendida a centímetros del suelo. _Eso estuvo cerca_ , pensó. Volvió a lanzar su yo-yo para volver a lo alto del edificio y lo que vio la dejó sin palabras.

—¡NO! — gritó.

El akuma había llegado a Chat Noir. _Lo estaba demonizando._ Se notaba por cómo su traje tomaba una tonalidad más oscura y siniestra, con las mismas franjas violáceas que caracterizaban a las mariposas malditas.

El héroe estaba en el suelo, de rodillas, luchado por no dejarse vencer ante el poder de Papillon, sin resultado. Segundos después de una batalla perdida en su mente, se encontraba asumiendo toda esa corriente de poder que el akuma portaba. Su compañera, a unos pasos por detrás de él, respiraba con fuerza, intentando mantener la calma. Aquello no podía estar pasando.

Con cautela, agarró fuertemente su yo-yo, cuidando de los movimientos que su compañero de batallas hiciera. Apretó con más fuerza su arma al ver que se levantaba. Se quedó unos segundos quieto y pensó que quizá había esperanza de que hubiera vencido al akuma. Sonrió tímidamente ante esa ilusión.

—Chat… — se acercó lentamente a él — Chat, ¿estás bien?

—Nunca he estado mejor.

Si había un atisbo de posibilidad a que hubiera vencido, este se había esfumado como volutas de humo. Su voz se oía tétrica. No era la voz melosa de siempre y eso la asustó. Su labio inferior comenzó a temblar, tenía miedo. Un nudo en la garganta se formó como por arte de magia, acompañando el sentimiento de impotencia. Había fallado.

"Chat Noir" se estiró. Se sacudió el polvo de sus rodillas y encaró a la catarina, mirándola con sus ojos teñidos de lila. El verde de su mirar había desaparecido.

—Hola _bichito_ — susurró. — ¿Por qué no haces esto más fácil? Así, ninguno de los dos saldrá herido.

—No…

Las manos de él se vieron envueltas de un halo púrpura. El _cataclism_ se había activado sin llamarlo y en ambas manos, lo cual lo hacía ver más peligroso.

—Tic, tac, _bichito_ , tic, tac…

Ladybug optó por huir cuando vio que el portador del miraculous gato se lanzó contra ella, pretendiendo tocarla y _desaparecerla_. Su gesto fue solo el principio de una larga carrera de saltos y destrozos allá donde posaba sus garras.

—Esto no funciona — dijo ella para sí. Estaba cansada, pero tenía que seguir luchando. Por ella y por _él_.

Paró en seco al caer dentro del estadio deportivo. Quería asegurarse de que no hubiera nadie, pero ya era tarde. Tras ella, oyó cómo su compañero había caído.

—¿Vas a dejar de huir, _bichito_?

—¿Vas a dejar de perseguirme, gatito?

Ladybug respiraba cansada, pero en Chat Noir, no había signo de cansancio. Necesitaba salvar la situación rápido o aquello acabaría mal, muy mal.

—Dame tu miraculous, Ladybug. — habló el poseído Chat Noir, con la mariposa de Papillon ante sus ojos.

—Tendrás que quitármelo a la fuerza, Papillon.

—Estás sola, Ladybug, ¿cómo planeas vencerme sin hacer daño a tu mascota?

Tras la máscara, Marinette intentaba mantener la calma. Su enemigo tenía razón. Estaba sola y tenía que vencer a Adrien si quería salvarlos a los dos, pero ¿cómo? Aquello parecía misión imposible, no podía no hacerle daño.

—¡Chat Noir no es mi mascota! ¡Déjalo libre y ven a pelear conmigo, frente a frente!

—No caeré en tus jueguitos de adolescente valiente. Si no quieres luchar, ¡mejor para mi!

Y sin mediar más palabra, agarró su bastón, lo estiró y se abalanzo contra ella, casi sin darle tiempo a reaccionar.

—¡Ríndete Ladybug!

La heroína hacía lo posible por esquivar sus ataques, sobre todo, por esquivar sus manos, que seguían con la amenaza del _cataclism_.

—¡Chat! — gritó, con la esperanza de que _él_ la escuchara.

—Chat Noir no está aquí. Sigue intentando. — rió.

Estaba desesperada. Sabía que tenía que intentar algo rápido o sería el fin de los dos y de París. Estaba segura de que Adrien seguía ahí dentro. Tenía que conseguir sacarlo del control de Papillon.

—¡Chat Noir! ¡Escúchame! ¡Sé que sigues ahí dentro! ¡No le dejes vencer!

Ladybug gritó con todas sus fuerzas. Aquello tenía que funcionar.

—¿Eso es tu mejor plan? — rió Papillon a través de su víctima. — ¡Lucha o ríndete! — contestó al tiempo que golpeaba con su bastón.

—¡Chat! ¡Escucha mi voz! — pidió antes de esquivar el ataque.

"Chat Noir" empuñó su bastón una vez más, pero algo inesperado pasó. Su brazo no se movió. No podía y se notaba en su mirada confundida.

—¡Lucha Ladybug!

Allí estaba _él_. Luchando por salir de aquel trance. La heroína aprovechó el momento para quitarle el bastón y mandarlo lejos.

—¡Chat! ¡No te rindas! ¡Sigue conmigo!

Ladybug sonrió, pero volvió a perder lo poco que había recuperado de esperanza cuando, una vez más, él la atacó. Demasiado cerca, pero Adrien seguía luchando, lo notó al ver cómo desviaba el ataque. Era una lucha interna en la que no podía hacer nada.

—¡Lucky Charm! — deseó con todas sus fuerzas que su poder le diera una solución rápida a todo ese caos.

Del cielo cayó una caja pequeña de forma hexagonal. Aquello solo significaba una cosa: tendría que quitarle el miraculous a Chat. No estaba segura de poder hacerlo, su determinación estaba cayendo.

·

Llevaban luchando largo rato. Ella esquivaba, él atacaba y cuando ella quería atacar, Adrien volvía a salir. Es como si Papillon de verdad la estuviera poniendo a prueba y sabía que mientras fuera el verdadero Chat Noir quien estuviera en control, ella no lo atacaría. Muy astuto y cruel por su parte.

Adrien, quien seguía luchando por deshacerse de Papillon, cada vez se le hacía más difícil prevalecer sobre él en esos minúsculos bajones de energía oscura. Sabía que lo hacía a propósito y en su propio beneficio, pero si Marinette seguía sin luchar contra _él_ , no llegaría a ningún sitio y todos saldrían perdiendo.

—Ladybug, ¡lucha! ¡No te preocupes por mí! — gritó.

Papillon, en su guarida, ya estaba harto. Quería lograr que Ladybug se destransformara para poder tomar su miraculous de una buena vez, pero por más que intentaba agotarla física y mentalmente, no conseguía que perdiera su transformación. Con un golpe de su bastón, fortaleció el enlace con su víctima, quería acabar pronto, pues él también estaba agotado de esa absurda lucha.

La joven catarina odiaba verse envuelta en esa situación. Estaba cansada y no sabía cuánto más Tikki podría aguantar la transformación. Se estaba agobiando de no poder acercarse lo suficiente por culpa de su _cataclism_ , que parecía que no se agotaría nunca.

—¡Quédate quieta de una vez! — aquel dejó de ser _su_ Chat.

"Chat Noir" puso su mano en el suelo, creando un temblor que levantó en una nube de polvo. Ladybug consiguió salir de allí gracias a su yo-yo, mismo que aprovechó para balancearse, conseguir un buen ángulo y contraatacar. El enemigo no se lo esperaba y acabó rodando por el suelo del golpe que le había propinado la chica, aunque se levantó enseguida, dispuesto a devolvérsela.

Sin perder tiempo y aprovechando todavía la polvareda, le asestó otro golpe, esta vez, empujándole hacia la portería y dejándole aturdido, donde vio su oportunidad de apresarle y quitarle el anillo de una vez por todas.

Corrió y lanzó su yo-yo, atándole a uno de los postes de la portería. Tenía que ser rápida y llegar antes de que usara su _cataclism_ y se liberara.

A pocos pasos de él, vio que la mariposa de Papillon se hizo presente en él al mismo tiempo que una de sus manos se envolvía del mismo halo purpúreo de antes.

—Chat, sé que estás ahí. Por favor, sigue luchando, no te rindas. — su voz se oía quebrada, entre lágrimas. — Sé que puedes hacerlo. Vuelve conmigo.

Chat tenía los ojos cerrados con fuerza, la mariposa no se iba. Estaba agotado física y mentalmente. Oía la voz llorosa de su lady y se sentía inútil de no poder hacer nada para consolarla.

 _—Deshazte de ella y no le haré daño. Solo haz un último esfuerzo._

Hacía todo lo posible por controlar sus acciones y no hacerle daño, pues ese era el plan de Papillon. Podía sentir las emociones totalmente negativas de su enemigo infiltrándose en su ser, así como también podía sentir lo cerca que se creía de estar de su objetivo, _los miraculous_.

Un último esfuerzo, valdría la pena. Concentró toda su fuerza de voluntad y abrió los ojos, mirándola, deseando no flaquear.

Exponiéndose a un posible peligro, Ladybug se acercó más y con su mano acarició la mejilla del héroe. Allí estaba él, mirándola con sus ojos verdes.

— _Chaton…_

Chat sonrió, pero tan pronto como lo hizo, se removió molesto en su lugar dejando ver de nuevo, la mariposa de Papillon, aunque esta vez, era intermitente. El _cataclism_ seguía activado, pero Chat no lo movía del sitio.

— _M'lady_ — susurró — lo siento…

—No, no…. Shhh — intentó calmarlo y que no gastara energía en hablarle, sino en deshacerse del akuma. — No pasa nada, saldremos de esta. Lo estás haciendo muy bien, aguanta un poco más. Por favor…

—Vete — dijo, volviendo a susurrar, sintiendo que el control sobre su _cataclism_ se iba haciendo cada vez más débil. No podía perder.

Ladybug vio el cansancio en su rostro. Otra vez, Papillon estaba intentando tomar control de Chat y que él la echara, solo lo confirmaba.

Casi en cámara lenta, en un abrir y cerrar de ojos, el verde se transformó en lila. Ladybug sabía que tenía que alejarse, pero apenas tuvo tiempo para reaccionar. Cerró los ojos, esperando el golpe, pero éste, nunca llegó.

Ladybug abrió los ojos. Una vez más, Chat había vencido. Sonrió, pero lo que había pensado que sería una batalla ganada, solo había resultado una guerra perdida.

—¡NO,NO, NO! ¡CHAT! ¡¿QUÉ HICISTE?!

—No quiero hacerte daño.

Chat Noir tenía puesta su mano a la altura de su estómago. Había desviado el golpe que iba hacia ella y lo usó en él. La zona del abdomen empezó a oscurecerse y a perder vida, perdió el equilibrio y acabó en el suelo, sobre sus rodillas.

Ladybug se apresuró a arrodillarse frente a él y sostener su rostro entre sus manos. Cuando sus ojos hicieron contacto con los de él, ella no puedo evitarlo y dejó que las lágrimas cayeran sin detenimiento.

—Es tu oportunidad… llévate el anillo…

—Chat… — lloraba ella. — _Adrien…_

—Tienes que vencer, ¿de acuerdo? Eres la única que puede solucionar esto…

—No me dejes…

—Te quiero, _m'lady_. — dijo él, sabiendo que tenía el tiempo contado. — Yo…

Pero no pudo seguir hablando. Ladybug le cortó con un beso. _Un último beso_ , con el que esperaba trasmitirle todo lo que había callado desde que lo conoció.

·

Ladybug seguía inmóvil frente a la portería. Las lágrimas habían dejado de brotar de sus ojos, pero el sentimiento de pérdida seguía latente. No sabía cuánto tiempo llevaba allí, pero poco le importaba.

Una brisa traicionera hizo que notara el frío del anochecer que hacía rato se había apoderado del cielo. El césped a su alrededor se removió al baile del viento, dejando ver un objeto pequeño y plateado frente a ella. _El anillo_. Eso la hizo recordar lo que había pasado hace escasos momentos.

Sintió la rabia correr por sus venas. Lo agarró con furia y se levantó. Se frotó las mejillas y empezó a caminar hasta llegar al centro del estadio.

—¡PAPILLON! ¡NUNCA CONSEGUIRÁS MI MIRACULOUS! ¿ME ESCUCHAS? — gritó con el puño en alto — ¡NUNCA! ¡MIENTRAS YO SIGA EN PIE, NO DESCANSARÉ HASTA DERROTARTE Y QUE PAGUES POR LO QUE HAS HECHO!

Con fuerza, en su mano derecha, apretó el anillo de Adrien y con la otra, la caja que había salido de usar su lucky charm.

—¡Miraculous Ladybug!

Una ola de mariquitas mágicas corrió por las calles de París, arreglando los destrozos de aquella batalla. Marinette deseó con todas sus fuerzas que aquello le devolviera a Adrien, pero no.

Estaba triste y decepcionada consigo misma. El sacrificio de Adrien no sería en vano. Como fuera, tenía que vencer a Papillon. Por París.

 _Por él._

* * *

Espero que les haya gustado y no me maten por este drama, créanme que me ha dolido escribirlo así.

~Heimao3


End file.
